


Picking Up The Pieces

by sinflower



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinflower/pseuds/sinflower
Summary: What would the Pokemon World be like if Team Plasma succeeded?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to whoever may be reading this.  
> Ever heard of the much loved fictional universe known as the world of Pokemon? You may have noticed by now that this story is about Pokemon. However, there’s something I must warn you of. This universe is a bit… different than those cute, cheerful, kid friendly facades you may see in the games or television shows. Please, reader, do not let these things fool you. There is no such thing as a perfect world. 
> 
> Consider yourself warned,   
> Charlie

“How much longer do we have to stay here in this rose bush? I have a thorn in my foot.” Whined the baby Budew as he wore a frustrated expression, wiggling impatiently. “Quiet, little one. We need to hide right now. Mama will find you some Pecha berries once the flock of Spearow go away.” Whispered the mother Roselia.

“Okay, mama.” Grumbled the Budew. After a few minutes of silence, the Roselia stepped out of hiding, then turned to her son. “Now, you stay here and don’t come out until I come back, okay?” The baby Budew nodded and watched his mother leave and disappear into the colorful bracken.

A few minutes passed when the Budew heard a horrible screeching noise. He jumped in surprise, the thorn digging deeper into his foot. He winced before poking his head out of the bush. Suddenly, there was once again, complete silence. The sky began to grow darker and the Budew grew impatient. “Mama?” He cried out. There was no response. _‘Maybe she’s got too many Pecha berries to hold by herself.’_ The Budew thought to himself.

The Budew peaked outside the bush once more and saw that the coast was clear. “I’m gonna go help Mama.” The baby Budew chimed, leaping out of the rose bushes and limping toward where he remembered the Pecha bushes were. _‘Why are there rose petals everywhere?’_ Wondered the Budew. Suddenly he felt the urge to follow the petals rather than help pick Pecha berries. As he followed the petals, an unfamiliar metallic scent hit his nostrils. When the trail of rose petals ended, Budew’s eyes widened with horror.

His mother’s corpse was sprawled in the dirt, her body a mangled mess and her eyes glazed over and milky. The once beautiful roses in her hands were ripped to shreds and what was left was soaked with blood and covered with dirt.  
Tears began to form in the Budew’s eyes. “Somebody help me!” He wailed. That was when he heard the screech again and froze with terror as a Spearow locked eyes with him. The Spearow dove at him and the Budew squeezed his eyes shut helplessly, accepting his fate.

“Duck, little buddy!” Was all the baby Budew heard before he felt heat graze the top of his bud. He opened his eyes and watched in amazement as the Spearow was shot down and collapsed in a pile of burnt feathers, surrounded by a thick, dark fog. The Budew turned around to see a Gastly levitating above him.  
“Excellent work, Jasper!” A human shoved his way through the branches and undergrowth, wearing a blue sweater and a baseball cap. The Gastly hovered in front of the baby Budew. “Hey there, pal!” He chuckled, giving the Budew a giddy smile. The Budew sprang backward, quivering with fear.

“Hey, Blue!” Called another Pokemon’s voice. “This Budew just lost his mother. Come look.” The baby Budew felt himself grow dizzy as his vision began to blur and he collapsed, fainting.

“Mama?” When the Budew came to, he felt warm arms cradling him. His eyes blinked open to realize he was in the arms of the boy from before.

“Hey, Thorn is awake!” The Gastly cheered, floating over with a grin.

“Who?” The Budew asked, his voice sounding tired and strained.

“You, silly!” The Gastly cackled, his big eyes glowing. “That’s your name now!” The human looked down at Thorn, giving him a gentle smile. He set the Budew in his lap and pulled a rose thorn from his pocket.  
“We found this stuck in your foot. We thought it might make a good name for you.” Thorn looked away, his eyes growing distant.

“My name is Jasper!” The Gastly added cheerfully before he noticed the fear in Thorn’s expression.

“Don’t worry, Thorn! You’re with us now. Right, Blue?”

The boy glanced at Jasper and then gave Thorn a comforting look, patting the bud on his head. “That’s right. You’re safe with us.”

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes and Thorn yelped, starting to shake again. A Ratata poked his head out of the bushes, carrying berries in his mouth by the stems. “Relax, it’s just me.” The Ratata muttered through his mouthful of berries before setting them down and rolling his eyes.

“That’s Charlie!” Jasper chimed. “Don’t let his bad attitude fool you. He was really excited to have another friend!”  
Blue chuckled and nodded. “He’s sweet as can be without his grumpy facade.” Charlie gave Blue and Jasper an unamused glare.

“Can we talk about this later? It’s almost midnight. We should head home.” He pointed out. Blue stood up, nodding in agreement as he scooped up the berries that Charlie had gathered, putting them in his backpack and zipping it shut. “Let’s go then.”  
Blue knelt down in front of Thorn. “How about I carry you? I don’t want the wound on your foot to get dirty.” The Budew hesitated for a moment, but then decided to trust Blue. Thorn gazed into the boy’s warm brown eyes and jumped into his open arms. Blue gave the Budew an affectionate pat on the head and started walking, Charlie and Jasper following.

Blue stopped walking and Thorn opened his eyes to see a big red and white building covered in vines. It was abandoned and run down looking. But as Blue led them inside, Thorn realized he felt safe and secure in this place. There were a few old couches and chairs and a small machine whirring in the back of the room. But other than that, the inside of the place was rather empty.

Blue set his backpack down on a couch and let Thorn down as well.

“Make yourself at home.” Blue offered the Budew a smile and unzipped his backpack, carefully starting to take out the berries. He tossed an oran berry to Jasper and a sitrus berry to Charlie.

“Are you hungry, Thorn?” Blue inquired, digging through his back pack. Thorn nodded and Blue handed him the last berry; a pecha berry. Thorn felt tears begin to form in his eyes as he took the berry and began to eat. Jasper noticed Thorn’s crying and floated over.

“Don’t worry, little guy. You’re with us now. You’re safe now.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Woah...” Yellow breathed, his eyes wide as he gazed down from the hill at what was left of Pallet Town. A small Totodile stood beside him, looking anxious and tense. “Yellow...” The Totodile muttered to his trainer, tugging at his light gray t-shirt.

“Can we leave yet?” He whined. “You know that it’s dangerous here.” Yellow sighed inwardly. Ever since Team Plasma had released all Pokemon back to the wild and banned the catching and training of Pokemon, Yellow had only seen terrible things.

Most of the Pokemon has lost all morals and some had even reverted back to killing each other like savages. “What a mess.” Looking down at his partner, Nimbus the Totodile, Yellow gave a tired smile. “Okay, you’re right. Let’s get out of here.”

After walking for a few hours, they reached the forest. “Finally.” Nimbus wheezed, sitting down and panting. Yellow shook his head. “Tired already?” He reached down and scooped Nimbus into his arms, laughing to himself. “Let’s find Red and Blue.”

Yellow was exploring the forest when he glanced down at Nimbus and noticed the Totodile was fast asleep in his arms. Yellow smiled at the sight of his sleeping companion. _‘Maybe setting up camp now isn’t such a bad idea.’_ He thought to himself, noticing how dark it was getting.

He put Nimbus down in the soft leaves and unzipped his backpack to take out a folded tent and a sleeping bag. Yellow left Nimbus in the soft leaves for a moment so he could set up the tent.  
The Totodile began to stir. “Yellow, do you hear that?” Nimbus mumbled, blinking his eyes open and stretching his jaws in a toothy yawn. “Huh?” Yellow responded, glancing over his shoulder at Nimbus with a confused expression.

“What’s that sound?”

Yellow paused for a moment, listening. He began to hear something slithering across the forest floor. Suddenly, a pair of fangs lunged at Yellow and he jumped backward. Nimbus leaped to his feet and opened his jaws, shooting a strong beam of bubbles at the attacking Pokemon.

“An Ekans!” Yellow shouted, a grin on his lips. Nimbus sprayed another beam of bubbles at the Ekans until it looked overwhelmed and stunned. Yellow reached into his pocket and grabbed a Luxury Ball, tossing it at the Ekans. The Luxury Ball sucked the Ekans inside and clicked loudly. “Yes!” Yellow bent over to pick up the Luxury Ball and then knelt down in front of Nimbus, giving him a high-five before returning to his work on the tent.

Soon the tent was finished and Yellow was twirling the Luxury Ball in his fingers as Nimbus slept, curled up at his feet.

“Nimbus.” Yellow whispered, prodding his sleeping partner awake. “What now?” Nimbus groaned, rubbing his eyes.

“Let’s let Fang out of his ball.”

“Right now?” Nimbus asked. “Ugh, okay.” After pressing the button on the center of the Luxury Ball, a flash of light emerged from it and the Ekans appeared in the tent. Fang lifted his head, glancing around and taking in his surroundings. “I feel different.” He hissed, sounding calm but confused.

“It’s because of my modified Luxury Ball.” Yellow explained. “It helps you to become less wild and more aware of your thoughts and feelings.”

After the two conversed a while longer, Nimbus began to complain again and the three fell asleep in the warm tent, beneath the moon and stars.

Yellow woke up to see the tent empty and he opened the latch. Nimbus and Fang were watching the sunrise, deep in conversation. A smile graced Yellow’s lips. “Morning guys!” He greeted, standing up and stretching his arms. “Let’s get going.”

Yellow packed up his things and slung on his backpack. Lacing up his shoes, he started off into the forest again, Fang and Nimbus following closely behind. Their journey was off to a promising start.

As they trekked through the forest, the three came upon a huge slab of stone covered with moss. “What do you think this is?” Yellow wondered aloud, pressing his hand against the cool surface of the greenish stone.

“I think it’s a rock.” Nimbus answered, disinterest thick in his voice. Yellow chuckled and rolled his eyes, continuing to examine the rock. “I’ve seen Eevee touch their noses to it to evolve into Leafeons.” Fang explained as he slithered over. “So it’s a Leaf Stone! How neat...” Yellow’s eyes were wide with awe.

Suddenly, a high pitched screeching noise pierced Yellow’s ears and Nimbus yelped and hit the forest floor with a thud. “Nimbus!” Yellow cried as he dropped to his knees, meeting his Partner’s eyes, looking distressed.

“What happened?”

“There was a Zubat roosting in an indent on the stone. It freaked out and bit me.” Nimbus winced, face growing pale as lifted his arm to show where the Zubat’s fangs had punctured his thin scales and flesh.

The wound bubbled and sizzled angrily. Fang approached the two, seeming worried. “We need to find Pecha berries, and fast.”


End file.
